Druken Melancholy
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Rukia invites Rangiku over for dinner. Unfortunately, it seems Rangiku bought some baggage along.


Okay. Checklist time.

Venison? Done and steaming. Hope she's not late.

Salad bowl? Yep. Still a little cool.

_Château Ducru-Beaucaillou_? Still here. It cost a fine dollar to get this, and hopefully, it would be used to the fullest.

Fruit bowl? Bananas, apple slices, blueberries, strawberries. Yum!

Dress? Black gown, all clean and ready to dine.

Okay, the table was set, candles lit, and the antique record player started to play a delicate piano tune.

Rukia smiled. Her hard work was going to pay off after weeks of preparation. She and Rangiku were finally going to have a real romantic moment other than sex! Of course the sex was great, but Rukia sought something more real, like in the romances. A gentle touch, slowly twirling on the dance floor, light kisses on the neck…oh, she was excited!

And came the gentle tapping on the front door to the apartment.

Showtime.

"Good evening, Rangiku-chan…thehellyou'rewearing?!"

Instead of wearing something sexy, yet formal, Rangiku was dressed in her school uniform, down to the impossible line of cleavage. Actually, it looked uncomfortable on Rangiku. Did she get a smaller outfit just to seduce Rukia? She did have that face on, and even blew a kiss before actually kissing Rukia on the cheek. Well, at least she was on time.

"Hello, honey!" She said. "I smell something good! Hopefully, it tastes as good as it smells!" She laughed, with Rukia still in shock about the outfit. As she moved inside, her tight outfit prevented even her large breasts from bouncing. Rukia had to admit, as perverted as it sounds, she loved when Rangiku's knockers bounced. During their more imitate moments, Rukia loved to play with the peaches; soft and juicy.

"Umm…Rangiku-chan?" Rukia started to ask. "Umm…did-d you forget that this is a…"

"Mmm!" Rangiku had just a sip of the wine. " This wine… it contains the aphrodisiac attributes of floral aromas, subtle black fruit flavors and underlying earthiness. Coupled with velvety tannins, it provides a very sensual experience! Nice!"

Rukia recognized the review. Exact word-for-word review from the site Rukia where first learned about the wine. Rukia only remembered it because of the words 'velvety tannins.' She did find the review at Rangiku's home computer, so all the busty blonde would have to do was to bring up the history…but why? To impress her?

"Uh…ready to…eat?" Asked Rukia. Rangiku probably was going to avoid the question of dress…but maybe if she a little drunk…

So the meal began. The venison was nice, and the bottle of fine wine was used like a cheap wine, much to Rukia's annoyance. At least Rangiku was having fun. That's what matters, right? Making your loved one happy?

"And so…the sticky note with the words, Redrum, turned out to be the murder weapon!" Rangiku got out with a laugh, finishing her fake story about a serial murder Hollow she took out just the other day. She was very drunk; her nose had turned cherry red. Rukia continued to eat, despite the antics. Rangiku even drunk a chunk of venison in her wineglass!

"Well, shall we get to dessert?" Rukia asked.

"Yesh, sounds goodz." Rangiku slurred her words. In about ten minutes, she would conk out. So much for the evening.

Rukia sighed as she served the apple pie in vanilla ice cream to her lover, so took it and dripped some wine into the bowl.

"Dis wine…iz zo good!" Rangiku said as she devoured the dessert.

Better late than ever.

"Hey, Rangiku-chan…can I ask you a question?" Rukia quietly asked.

"Yez, my dear lover, you." Rangiku's movements were become erratic. Soon, she would flip the table. "You know…yer the best thing that ever happened to me. I means it…"

"Anyway." Rukia interrupted. "Why are you wearing that outfit? It looks so uncomfortable…what happened to the other outfit?"

Rangiku went silent. Her face went from joyful to solemn. Oh boy. Bad move.

"Well…" She started. "I've been thinking…about uz. We're a couple…and you've been good to me. Real good. Yer…yer the best thing that happened to me in my life…you know that, right?"

"Yes." Rukia replied.

"Okay. I love yer body. It's small, but…oohh…I want to live in a nudist colony with ya. We'll spend everyday naked and doing each other…wouldn't you want dat?"

"…yes?" Rukia responded as best as she could. That took the seriousness out of the situation.

"Still…I think…I think…I'm not good enough for you. I'm not beautiful enough and not smart enough for you…" Rangiku's eyes started to tear up. "I want to be yours, Rukia-chan! I love you…love you…don't you like my outfit?" She stood up and started to do a pathetic sexy dance. You like my body? Don't you?"

"Rangiku-chan…" Rukia got up and approached the wobbling Rangiku. "I love for what you are: sexy, not afraid to do new things, and so sensational. Please, don't overexert yourself. I'm not going to leave you." Rukia hugged Rangiku, ending her dance. Rangiku didn't say anything. All she could was cry, and attempt to return the hug.

"All you need some sleep." Rukia said. "You can stay here for the night. I'll go over to your apartment and pick up your dog." Rangiku didn't move. "Okay, hold on." Rukia then carried the drowsy Rangiku over to the bedroom and tucked her in, dressing her down to her underwear. Well, at least she wore a pair that fit her.

"Sleep tight." Rukia quietly said as she closed the door, letting Rangiku to drift to a drunk-induced sleep.

And she dreamt of her and her lover on a nudist beach.


End file.
